Math Class
by Victory's Wonder
Summary: Alvin put his pencil sideways of his desk. Half off and half on. Chris looked over at him and snickered. 'Do it.' he mouthed. One. Two. Three! His hand came down on the pencil and it flew in the air. It stuck in the ceiling with a loud 'thud'.


**Hey guys! I was bored when I wrote this.**

**This is something my dad did when he was younger. He was basically what you call the Class Clown.**

* * *

~Math Class

''Now, if A equals 3 then what does B equal?'' Ms. Thomas asked the class.

Everyone stared back at her tiredly. Some looked around the classroom not paying attention and others were half asleep.

Alvin raised his hand. ''Yes, Alvin, what does B equal?'' she pointed to the bored with her index finger.

Alvin smirked. ''I don't know. I was just wondering when this class is over.'' he shrugged and smiled. The class laughed at him.

Ms. Thomas glared. ''Anyone else? Anybody?'' she looked away from Alvin and across the room. She sighed. ''B equals 5.'' she turned back toward the board and began to solve the rest of the math problem.

Alvin put his pencil sideways of his desk. Half off and half on. Chris looked over at him and snickered. ''Do it.'' he mouthed.

Alvin brought his hand down to the pencil but didn't hit it.

One. Two. Three!

His hand came down on the pencil and it flew up in the air. It stuck in the ceiling making a loud 'thud'.

Ms. Thomas turned around. She crossed her arms. ''Alvin, did you do that?'' She didn't really ask the question because she already knew.

''No Ms. Thomas.'' Alvin grabbed the other pencil that was on his desk. ''Mine is right here.''

She turned back toward the board and began to put more problems on the board. Alvin and Chris exchanged laughing glances.

Alvin put the other pencil on the side of his desk just like the other. Half on... half off. He saw Chris shake his head and try not to laugh too hard.

One. Two. Three!

The pencil stuck in the ceiling just like the first one did.

Ms. Thomas whirled around and raised a brow at Alvin. She slumped her shoulders. ''Alvin, come over here and sit by my desk.''

Alvin picked up his book, paper, and third pencil then sat next to Ms. Thomas's desk. She put a piece of chalk down on her desk and walked closer to the class. Alvin looked back and giggled.

He picked up the piece of chalk and hid it under his left leg. Ms. Thomas walked back to retrieve her chalk.

''Where did it go?'' she mumbled to herself. She looked at Alvin. ''Where did my chalk go?'' she put her hands on her hips.

He shrugged his shoulders. ''I don't know.''

Ms. Thomas went to the board and got another piece of chalk. She wrote out a word on the board. She put the chalk down on the holder in front of the board and went to the front of her desk. She sat on the edge and began explaining what the word meant.

Alvin reached forward and grabbed the chalk. He put it under his leg with the other one.

Ms. Thomas came back to the board and went for the chalk. She whirled around after she didn't see it.

She extended her hand and motioned for Alvin to give her the chalk. He chuckled and reached under his led and put both pieces in the hand.

''Alvin,'' she pointed to the door, ''go out in the hall and do your work.''

Alvin stood and walked out in the hall. 'Now this,' he looked around, 'is alright.'

He sat in peace for a few minutes until a random student walked by. Jacob Jeffers.

Alvin waved. ''Hey, Man!'' Jacob laughed and waced. ''Yo, what up!'' He made sure that his voice was loud so it boomed through the hall.

Ms. Thomas walked out of the classroom and stood next to the door. She glared at Alvin. ''Alvin Seville, be quiet! Your interrupting other classes!''

Alvin pretended to zip his lips and throw the imaginary key away from him. He nodded. She went back in the room and began to teach again.

Another student came walking down the hall. Maddy Lee.

''Hey, Girl!'' he boomed. ''How you been?''

She laughed and kept walking. One of the teachers stuck his head out of the door to see what was going on.

Ms. Thomas stomped out of the room and pointed up the hall. She smiled at Alvin. ''Alvin, just go to the office.'' she sighed and crossed her arms.

''Oh, well, why didn't you say so in the first place?'' he laughed and made his way up the hall.

* * *

**There ya go! Go ahead! Flame me! I was bored.**

**Review.**


End file.
